Prophéties
by Yuugirii
Summary: Et si en plus de la prophétie concernant harry Potter il en existait une autre... Et qu'un ordre secret œuvrait dans l'ombre pour qu'elle s'accomplisse ? Qu'elle est le rapport avec la nouvelle élève transférer a Howgarts, et surtout qu'elle est son lien avec Harry ?


**_Prophéties _**

**_D__isclaimer : _**_Tout est a JK Rowling excepter certain personnage et l'histoire. _

**_Résumer :_**_E__t si en plus de la prophétie concernant harry Potter il en existait une autre... Et __qu'un ordre secret __œuvrait__ dans l'ombre pour qu'elle s'accomplisse ?_

_Qu'elle est le rapport avec la nouvelle élève transférer a Howgarts, et surtout qu'elle est son lien avec Harry ? _

**Aide: **

howgarts = poudlard

slytherin = serpentard

gryffindor = gryffondor

Ravenclaw = serdaigle

shorting hat = choixpeau

**Prologue: une rentrée pas comme les autres... **

C'était une rentrée comme les autres, Harry était à la table des Gryffindor en train de discuter avec Ron et Hermione de leurs vacances. Lorsque le fou de glucose je veux dire Albus Dumbledore réclame le silence pour faire une annonce:

- Allons, Allons, un peu de calme!

Avant que nous ne commencions notre délicieux repas, j'aimerais que nous accueillons votre nouveaux professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal: le professeur lupin!

(Il désigne de la main un homme qui salut les élèves.)

_P_our le reste des professeurs, vous aurez Hagrid pour les cours de soins des créatures magique, le professeur chourave pour ...

Dumbledore commença à énoncer chaques enseignant et les élèves commencèrent à vaquer vers de d'autres occupations lorsque:

- … Et comme une nouvelle ne vient jamais seul, cette année Hogwarts à le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève transférée depuis Durmstrang. Du calme!

Je sais qu'il est rare que des élèves changent d'école mais ayant d'excellent résultats cela fût permit!

Elle sera placée dans l'une des différentes maisons suite au jugement du shorting hat.

Veuillez la faire entrer professeur Mcgonagall.

les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent sur le professeur de métamorphose suivit d'une jeune étudiante arborant encore sont ancienne uniforme.

Elle était vêtue d'un manteau rouge orné de fourrure blanche-grise qui tombait juste au dessus de ses genoux, dévoilant une peaux laiteuse. Le manteau laissai deviner une silhouette svelte, où trônais un visage fin encadré par des cheveux platine avec quelques mèches blondes qui tombait en cascade jusqu'à la courbe de ses seins. Ses yeux émeraude au lueur d'or brillait de malice et un fin sourire étirait son visage angélique.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers elle. Au moment ou elle passa devant un certain groupe de Gryffindor, une personne se leva brusquement et cria:

- Kalya! Mais... Que fais tu ici?!

La dite kalya se tourna légèrement pour regarder dans la direction d'où venait le bruit.

Elle aperçut deux orbes émeraudes surprises, un large sourire envahi alors son visage et ses yeux se remplirent de joie.

- Comme tu peux le voir... je suis ici pour étudier Harry.

Sur ces mots elle se retourna et continua sa route vers le shorting hat sans se préoccuper des autres.

- vous pouvez vous avancez,lui dit Mcgonagall.

Kalya s'avança calmement et s'assit sur le tabouret, puis doucement on lui posa le shorting hat sur la tête. Ont entendit d'abord une chanson résonner dans la pièce puis le shorting hat parla enfin, et toute les oreilles attendirent impatiemment le verdict :

- Hum …. où vais-je donc te mettre ? Difficile...

je vois beaucoup de malice mais aussi une grande sagesse...

Slytherin ou bien Ravenclaw ?

Après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité:

- SlYTHERIN ! S'écria le shorting hat.

La table des slytherin se leva et applaudis chaudement l'arrivée de leurs camarade qui s'avançait vers eux en lançant un regard désoler à harry.

Malgré le brouhaha qui régnait à la table des slytherins, on entendais quelques injures de pars et d'autres de la salle.

- Normal qu'elle aille a slytherin... elle vient de Durmstang...

- Encore une fille de mangemort !

- Elle devrait même pas avoir de droit de vivre ! Sale mangemort !

- pourquoi Dumbledore accepte une personne comme ça ?

En entendent ces propos virulent, kalya se retourna en affichant un grand sourire qui contrastait avec la froideur de ses yeux.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je viens de durmstang que je suis sourde!

Si vous avez des remarque a me faire, prenez une dose de courage et venez me le dire en face !Leurs siffla-t-elle d'un ton glaciale.

Sur cela, elle alla s'asseoir où elle put et entama son repas s'en s'apercevoir qu'a quelque pas d'elle un regard d'acier la fixait.

Ce que personne ne vit, fût le sourire malicieux qui passa sur le visage du directeur. Il pensa:

«_cette année pourrait ce révéler inintéressante..._»


End file.
